


The wall & the floor

by crazycatt71



Series: Sex at a Burlesque Club [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4th in an ongoing theme of  sex in a burlesque show dressing room that starts with Burlesque</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wall & the floor

John looked up as Sherlock came through the door of his dressing room. Without a word, he rushed over and grabbed the front of Sherlock’s shirt, shoving him against the wall. He pushed his body against Sherlock’s, pinning him to the wall as he pulled his head down so he could capture his mouth in a bruising kiss. Sherlock moaned and wiggled, grinding his groin against John’s. John bit his bottom lip, then nipped his way along his jaw to his ear.

“You are mine.” he growled, biting the lobe of Sherlock’s ear.

“This is mine.”  He reached between them and squeezed Sherlock’s cock thought the micro-shorts he wore.

“This is mine.” He squeezed Sherlock’s ass.

“All mine.” He growled again, cupping Sherlock’s face with one hand as he ran the other down his chest.

Sherlock shivered at the possessive  tone of John’s voice and the dark, hungry look in his eyes.

“I don’t like it when others touch what is mine.” John said as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Sherlock’s shorts and yanked them down. He spun Sherlock around so he was facing the wall.

 “I saw that sweaty ape in the bad suit grab your ass.” John said, grabbing a cheek of Sherlock’s ass and squeezing as he trailed a finger of the other hand down his crack. “ I wanted to kill him for touching what’s mine.”

Sherlock moaned as John teased his ass hole with the tip of his finger, circling it and rubbing it without entering. He thrust his hips back, trying to get it inside him.

“Such a little slut.” John said, unzipping his jeans and pulling his cock out. He stroked himself, rubbing pre-cum over the head. “I’m going to show you who you belong to little slut.”

Sherlock scrabbled to get a hand hold on the wall as John kicked his feet apart and grabbed his hips. He bit his lip to stifle a cry as John pushed the head of his cock into his ass, grateful he had prepared himself earlier.  John stopped once the head of his cock was in Sherlock, feeling  the tight hot passage give as Sherlock relaxed and welcomed him in. He pushed in as deep as he could, then quickly pulled back out, setting a hard, pounding pace. Sherlock moaned and whimpered as John’s cock drove into him.

“Your mine aren’t you little slut.” John demanded.”

“Yours, only yours.” Sherlock sobbed.

“Mine, mine, mine. “John  declared, with each thrust of his hips.

“Yours, yours, yours.” Sherlock panted, breathlessly.

 John buried his face into the crook of Sherlock’s neck to muffle his screams as his orgasm tore through him. His cock pulsed and twitched for what felt like forever as he came.  He kissed the back of Sherlock’s sweaty neck as he stepped back. Sherlock slid down the wall in a heap when John let go of him. John peeled out of his sweat drenched clothes and dropped down onto the settee with a grunt. He watched as Sherlock slowly sat up and stretched his arms over his head, arching his back like a cat. He kicked the shorts tangled around his ankles away and peeled his shirt off. John licked his lips at the sight off all that pale, gorgeous, naked flesh.

“Come here.” he commanded, crooking his finger at Sherlock.

Sherlock briefly debated standing up, decided his wobbly legs wouldn’t hold up, and slowly began to crawl toward John.  Sherlock was all lean, hard muscle, his pale eyes locked on John as he flowed across the floor like some exotic creature, his hard cock swing between his legs as he moved.

“Stop!” John told him when he was a couple feet in front of him.

Sherlock froze. John tossed him a tube of slick. Sherlock looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“Show me how you get yourself off.” John told him.

Sherlock sat back on his heels, his knees spread. He reached down to caress his balls with on hand as he traced his finger tips of the other over his cock. He circled around the head, rubbing the slit a couple of times before wrapping his fist around it and squeezing. John reached down and palmed his own cock, slowly caressing it as he watched Sherlock.  Sherlock lightly caressed his perineum as he began to stroke his cock, giving a squeeze on each up stroke. John moaned when Sherlock bent back until his shoulders rested on the floor, arching his back and pushing his hips  up as he spread his knees as wide as he could.  He moved his hand faster on his cock as he pushed two fingers into his own ass, moaning as he rubbed his prostrate.  

“Slow down,” John ordered, “make it last.”

Sherlock’s hand slowed on his cock, barely moving as he slowly rolled his hips, fucking his own fingers. John was feeling light headed as he eased two fingers into his own ass and began to stretch himself, hissing at the burn, but too impatient to go slower. After a couple of minutes of watching Sherlock, he couldn’t stand any more. He stood up  and went over to him.  As he knelt over Sherlock, he grabbed the back of his head, pulling him up into a kiss as he lowered his ass onto Sherlock’s cock.  Sherlock moan against John’s mouth as he grabbed his hips. John wrapped his legs around Sherlock’s waist and clung to his shoulders as Sherlock lifted him and laid him back on the floor.  His breath came in short pants and Sherlock pushed into him with fast, shallow thrusts. He grabbed his own cock and pulled, crying out as Sherlock shifted so he hit his prostrate with every thrust.

“Oh, god!.” John shouted, as cum spilled over his fist.

His second orgasm took everything out of him and he went limp under Sherlock. Sherlock gave a couple more thrusts, then froze when he came, his cock quivering inside John as his cum filled him. John whimpered when Sherlock pulled out and collapsed beside him.  He curled against his side with his head on Sherlock’s chest, humming when Sherlock’s arm wrapped around him.

“Mine.” he whispered.

“Yours.” Sherlock agreed.

“Yours.” John said, caressing Sherlock’s cheek.

“Mine.” Sherlock agreed again, kissing his palm.

 


End file.
